<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A story to tell by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508409">A story to tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was just Donald and the triplets, then Dylan arrived so he and Daisy decided it was time to take the next step. Adopting April, May, and June wasn't something they overthrew, as was giving Lena a home. They were a large family and were fine with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck &amp; Della Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Goofy &amp; Mickey Mouse &amp; Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Fethry Duck &amp; Duckworth &amp; Gladstone Gander &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck &amp; Fethry Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander &amp; Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Donald overheard Della talking to the eggs about traveling into space, he didn't care. He considered it extremely dangerous, but also somewhat unlikely. There was no vehicle that could leave Earth, and Donald doubted his sister could get one.<br/>
Going into space was something he had wanted to do for a long time and Donald knew it. Della was an adventurer, of the two she was the one who was most excited about her Uncle Scrooge's treasure hunts. Sometimes Donald had the feeling that danger did matter to her, but not in the way that he did, that she enjoyed danger.<br/>
Finding out that Scrooge had gotten a rocket for her changed things. What appeared to him to be just an innocent illusion became as real a threat as any monster they had faced in the past.<br/>
He tried to make her reason. He explained why he felt he was making a serious mistake and what could happen if he carried that idea to the end. The answer he got was not very different from what he wanted, but it was from what he expected. Scrooge and Della used to do the same every time he warned them of danger during the adventure on duty.<br/>
"I must," Della insisted. It is the only place I have yet to explore and the only place Uncle Scrooge has not set foot on.<br/>
Donald had heard his sister complain about that many times. He had seen her look bored at the map and comment on how boring it was to research places that had already been visited. Scrooge used to say that this was not a problem because in all these places treasures could be found. Donald disagreed with either of them. He enjoyed adventures, but doubted it was for the same reason as his sister and uncle.<br/>
He had also mentioned space. It wouldn't be surprising to Donald if that was why Scrooge had built the rocket. It was not unusual for Della to visit the library looking for information about space and to happily comment on how no one had ever gone beyond heaven.<br/>
"Do you think it's worth the risk?"</p><p>"It wouldn't be an adventure if there was no danger." Besides, I have to, Donald. I cannot consider myself an adventurer if I have only visited places where someone else has been.<br/>
-Why is it so important?<br/>
"Because I want my children to be proud, that when they talk about their mother they have something to tell and don't say that she just repeated Uncle Scrooge's steps."<br/>
Donald hesitated only for a moment. He understood what his sister meant. It was something he had also thought about. When Della told him that she would become a mother, she feared she was not a good uncle to them. He had his boat house, but nothing else. He was an unemployed duck and there was very little he could offer them.<br/>
However, he was not willing to give in. Yes, he understood his motives, but he didn't justify it. He had started looking for a job and was convinced that there was another way to win the love and admiration of his children, something that distance could not give him.<br/>
"You are the greatest adventurer of all time, they already have many reasons to be proud."<br/>
"Didn't I tell you?" What good is visiting places that have already been explored? I'm not an adventurer, just a… tourist. But you would never understand, you are always too scared.<br/>
Donald couldn't deny that. He was afraid that he would see his family hurt, that the recklessness of his uncle or his sister would put them in trouble from which they could not escape and that he would be unable to protect them. He was also afraid of getting hurt, it was something that used to happen in most of his adventures. Being stuffed into a cookie or frozen into a block of ice hadn't been the worst experiences he'd ever been through.<br/>
"What about your eggs?" Donald asked her. Soon they will be born and they need their mother.<br/>
"I'll be back in a few days, before they hatch." They won't even notice my absence. And when that happens, I can give them the stars.</p><p>"They don't even know what stars are, they need their mother,<br/>
"You are an exaggeration." Della hit her brother's head. You talk like I'm never going to come back from that trip, it's not even the most dangerous flight I've ever had, or did you forget that a burning plane landed?<br/>
"No," Donald began to raise his voice, "but the space is different. Do you have any idea what could go wrong?"<br/>
"Nothing can stop Della Duck." Della began to raise her voice as well.<br/>
"This isn't just about you!" Donald started screaming.<br/>
-I know! Della replied in the same tone of voice. But I really need to! I want my children to be proud! I want to have this last adventure!<br/>
"You are being selfish!"<br/>
"Stop acting like a mother hen!"<br/>
It wasn't the first time Della had said that to Donald. It was inevitable for him to worry whenever he went on an affair with his Uncle Scrooge and his sister. He couldn't ignore all the dangers or stop caring for his family. Grandma Elvira used to say that she was like that since she was little and that it was a good thing. Donald knew it was true because since childhood his grandmother had asked him to take care of his cousins and sister.<br/>
"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so reckless!"<br/>
"Why do you think everything will go wrong?" Della stopped screaming and hit the wall hard. That was something they had in common, an explosive temper. Donald was ready to continue the discussion, but she seemed calm. It's okay! You win! I will wait for the rocket to be finished and for my children to hatch!<br/>
At that time Donald believed that he had managed to convince his sister. He didn't stop to think about how sudden her change of mind was or how stubborn she could be. He only felt calm believing that he would have more time to finally convince her. Some time later he would complain for not seeing what at that moment would seem so obvious to him. Della's change in attitude was so sudden, but he didn't see anything strange about it, didn't even suspect that she wouldn't be able to wait for the rocket to be finished. Donald sometimes thought that if they hadn't argued, his sister would not have felt the need to take it before the date Scrooge had chosen to deliver it to him.<br/>
They did not speak of the subject again. Donald thought it was better that way. She didn't want Della to take her attempts to stop her as motivations to move on and she wanted Scrooge to tell her about his plans on his own initiative. Reality hit him very hard.<br/>
…………………………………… ..<br/>
Donald was at the airport. The visit of his best friends caused him great emotion. The fact that the three of them lived in different countries made seeing them especially difficult. They used to write to each other, but it was not something that could replace meeting in person and that they could not do as often as they would like.<br/>
The first to arrive was Panchito. His mariachi hat made it impossible not to recognize him, even in the midst of so many people, he tried to stretch so that the poster he was carrying was more visible, something especially difficult considering the number of people who were waiting for someone and his short stature. . Contrary to all expectations, Panchito managed to find him.<br/>
"Donald, friend!" Long time no see! Panchito shook Donald's hand hard to end with a suffocating hug.<br/>
"A lot," Donald replied, trying to recover from his dizziness. Is it good to see you again!<br/>
"José hasn't arrived."<br/>
Donald shook his head. His Brazilian friend had confirmed that he would be flying to Duckburg, but he had heard his flight was slightly delayed. He was not concerned because he knew it was nothing serious, airport delays were something that happened quite frequently.<br/>
"He'll be here soon," he added after a not-so-small pause.<br/>
José arrived fifteen minutes later. Like Panchito, he managed to find them with great speed. Panchito had been the one holding the welcome sign, his height made him more visible than Donald. Contrary to Panchito, his greeting, although affectionate, was not so energetic.<br/>
-Hello my friends! He greeted them in Portuguese.<br/>
Panchito returned the greeting in Spanish with a strong handshake that left him quite dizzy.<br/>
After the three friends they searched for Donald's car and once they found it, they used it to drive to Donald's house. They chatted all the way. They remembered the moments they had shared and talked about what they had done during the time they were apart.<br/>
"I am planning to dedicate myself to music," said Panchito with enthusiasm, "to travel the world and meet beautiful young ladies. Are you sure we cannot be the Three Caballeros again?"<br/>
"I'm starting a project." "Said José," we can take it up again when it has been consolidated.<br/>
"What about you, Donald?"<br/>
"I have three ducklings about to hatch."<br/>
Panchito and José exchanged a confused look before yelling a "What?" that was heard throughout the street and even in the surroundings. They knew that Donald had a girlfriend, but had not heard from his friend of plans to have children or to formalize such a relationship.<br/>
"They're my nephews," Donald continued, his voice seeming to fade. Della's children, she… she's gone.<br/>
-What happened?<br/>
"She wanted to give them the stars."<br/>
Donald didn't add anything else. Panchito and José decided to respect their silence, knowing that their friend would tell them everything the moment he was ready or needed them.<br/>
—You know that if you need something ...<br/>
"Anything, no matter what it is, you can count on us."<br/>
"Thank you," Donald told them, his words sincere.<br/>
Donald didn't mention Della's name again for a long time. He didn't hate her, but he was still hurt by the game. Feeling that grew every time the triplets asked about their mother. He didn't know what to answer them, especially Dewey who seemed to need his mother the most. He didn't want to lie or hide information from them, but he knew the truth could be painful.<br/>
-Where are they? José asked, not only was it an attempt to break the awkward silence, his desire to meet them was sincere.<br/>
"At home, I have asked Grandma to take care of them."<br/>
"Welcome to my boat!" Make yourself at home! Donald told them as soon as they got home.<br/>
Initially his plan had been to rent a house, a plan that he discarded when he reviewed various prices and gave his boat a small revision. Returning to Scrooge's house was not an option, to do so would be to admit defeat and that was something that his pride would not allow. He was willing to show his uncle that he didn't need him to take care of those little ducklings.<br/>
Elvira was in the kitchen preparing dinner. The three eggs were at his side, placed on various cushions and wrapped in sheets. It had been Elvira's idea, as it was something she had used in the past.<br/>
Panchito and José greeted their friend's grandmother and immediately offered their help. They had formed a band during their college days so Donald's grandmother was quite used to dealing with her grandson's friends and even considered them part of the family.<br/>
Donald showed his friends the rooms they would use during their time in Duckburg. They had both insisted on staying at a hotel, but Donald knew it was too great a cost to his friends. In addition, he preferred to have them close, he could seldom count on their company.<br/>
"One of us will have to sleep in the living room."<br/>
José was the one who slept in the living room. They had decided it with a game of "rock, paper and scissors." Panchito won using “paper”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The three caballeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Donald did after Panchito and José settled in his house was to show them the room where his nephews were. The decoration had been Elvira's idea, his grandmother had come to his call as soon as she heard about Della and promised to help him with whatever she could, even if she had to return soon because the farm and Gus needed her.<br/>
"They are my nephews, the doctor said they would hatch today or tomorrow."<br/>
"They are very big."<br/>
"I bet I can juggle them."<br/>
"Are you sure it's a good idea?"<br/>
Donald went to the desk and took the book that he had bought a few days before and that he had been reading quite often even though he had memorized each and every one of its words because he had a photographic memory.<br/>
"This book says ducklings are good to play with and I think juggling is a good game."<br/>
"You convinced us."<br/>
Donald took all three eggs and began juggling. It was all fun until one of them slipped from the duck's hands and fell to the ground. Although they were not very high, the three friends were quite concerned. Donald returned the eggs he was able to hold back to their place and began to thoroughly inspect the dropped egg.<br/>
"It's broken?"<br/>
"Did something happen to him?"<br/>
"Am I going for duck tape?"<br/>
"¿Prefieres una vendita?"<br/>
"We must get him to a hospital as soon as possible."<br/>
Donald was dialing the emergency line when he was interrupted by his grandmother. She had heard the noise they had made and came immediately. She was angry, she would be lying if she denied it, but she knew how to handle the situation.<br/>
"The shell is intact," Elvira brought the egg to her head, "I can hear the duckling inside, as restless as ever." There is nothing to worry about, if they have a good justification for what they did.<br/>
"I wanted to play with the children," Donald replied, guilt noticeable on his face.<br/>
"You have a lot to learn." Elvira placed her hand on her grandson's shoulder, she was upset, but seeing him so affected made her anger diminish. Come with me to prepare dinner and I'll give you some advice. ”Then he turned to Panchito and José. If something happens, no matter how insignificant it may seem, they call us, the doctor said they could hatch today or tomorrow.<br/>
"Yes, ma'am," José and Panchito answered in unison.<br/>
Donald followed his grandmother without saying a word. The feeling of terror that seized him when he saw one of the eggs fall was still latent in him, although less when he knew he was okay. He made a mental promise to never do anything again that would expose them to danger, a promise he took too seriously for several years.<br/>
While Elvira prepared the rice, Donald peeled and chopped the vegetables. Neither said anything and the silence was beginning to feel suffocating.<br/>
"I remember when Quackmore was born, I was so worried and scared about the idea of being a mother." Elvira was the first to break the silence. I asked my friends with children for help, especially my mother. They told me so many things, so many contradictory things, that I only got more confused. Your father didn't help me much, since I was little I had a terrible temper. With Daphne it was easier, she already had more experience and she was a very lucky little leg.<br/>
"Did you ever drop it?"<br/>
"No, but Quackmore dropped Fethry when he was an egg."<br/>
"That explains a lot of things."<br/>
Donald enjoyed sleeping and it wasn't something that embarrassed him. During his time in the army it caused him many problems. Pete was the one she had the most trouble with. Every day he entered his cabin and woke him up by playing the trumpet a few inches from his head. The war ended and although Donald ceased to be an active member of the army, he could not resign in full. Every year he had to go to special training and be prepared to fight in case a new war broke out. Donald hoped the latter would not happen.<br/>
However, that night he had trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he could only think of how little it would be until his nephews hatched. Panchito left him no choice. His friend was the first to wake up and he did so singing. He tried to cover his head with the pillow, but all his attempts to muffle the noise were futile. Resigned to not being able to sleep, he went to the kitchen and began preparing the pancakes for breakfast.<br/>
"Need help?" It was her grandmother Elvira who was speaking to her. Unlike Donald, she was used to waking up early and starting work soon after the day started.<br/>
"Can you help me fry the pancakes, I'm about to finish the mix."<br/>
In a few minutes, breakfast was ready. Donald asked Panchito and José to be in charge of serving the pancakes as he saw the children. He arranged the blankets he used to keep them warm, but after several attempts he decided that it was not enough, the book he had read on fatherhood said that it was of great importance to hatch the eggs, not only for the heat, but also to form a bond. Della wasn't there so he would.<br/>
He sat on the eggs, taking care that his weight didn't crush them. He closed his eyes and after what seemed like only a few seconds, the voice of his friends woke him up. Panchito was holding a camera so it was not difficult for him to deduce that a photograph had been taken of him.<br/>
"You took too long," was José's answer to a question that was never asked.<br/>
"I'll go right away."<br/>
Donald stood up and adjusted the blankets that kept the eggs safe and warm. According to the doctor, the ducklings could hatch at any moment, that was why he had asked for a few days off, he wanted to be there when that happened. It was for this reason that they agreed to take turns watching the eggs.<br/>
Shortly after finishing his shift he received a phone call from Daisy. She had left Duckburg shortly before Della took Selene's spear so she was unable to tell him about her nephews and how he had become her legal guardian. She mentally told herself that she would wait until they could speak in person to bring her up to speed on their situation.<br/>
"Donald," Daisy said by way of greeting, "I'm at the airport and ready for you to pick me up."<br/>
"I'll send a taxi for you, right now I can't leave the boat house."<br/>
"Don't worry, I'll ask Gladstone to pick me up," Daisy replied, notably annoyed.<br/>
Donald's gaze fell on the door of the room in which his nephews were. He knew they could be born at any moment, but he doubted they would be born within the next few hours so he decided to go for Daisy. He knew her too well to know that if she said she would call Gladstone she would, and the idea of them being together made him angry. He knew his cousin well enough to know that he would turn that walk into a date.<br/>
"I'll be there in half an hour, fifteen minutes if there are no traffic problems."<br/>
"Hurry up."<br/>
Donald reiterated to his grandmother and friends more than ten times to keep him informed of what happened to the eggs during his absence and promising to return as soon as possible. His bad luck did not take long to appear as his car had several problems starting. It was nothing he couldn't deal with, just trash in the gas tank that wasted time he didn't have.<br/>
Along the way he had several problems. His car had no breakdown, but there was a truck a few meters in front of him. He ran out of gasoline in the middle of the road, preventing the circulation of other vehicles. Honking the car horn was useless and that was something the duck knew, but it did not prevent him from venting all his anger against it, waiting for something extraordinary to happen and make him appear in the middle of the airport where Daisy was.<br/>
When he finally made it to his destination, Daisy was beyond furious. The way she moved her foot indicated impatience and from the way her beak was puckered she seemed ready to scream for a long time, probably hours.<br/>
"Do you want to go get an ice cream before you go to the boat house?"<br/>
That seemed to calm Daisy a bit. Her frown relaxed and although she said nothing, the way he walked to Donald's car let him know that the situation had been overcome. Donald was happy about that, he didn't want to spend a lot of money because he had a fairly limited budget, but he preferred it that way because he knew that a long conversation with your girlfriend awaited him.<br/>
"How did it go?" He asked Daisy as they waited for the ice cream they had ordered.<br/>
"Wonderful. I visited many beautiful places and had the opportunity to interview various celebrities."<br/>
For the next few minutes Daisy dedicated herself to telling her boyfriend about her trip, the places she visited, the reports she did, and especially the odds she had of getting a raise. She only stopped when the waiter served them both the desserts they had ordered.<br/>
"And good?" Daisy asked him, "I know you want to tell me something, it's written all over your face."<br/>
"It's about my sister, she.. " Donald paused, talking about his sister was too painful and he doubted it would ever stop hurting. "She's gone and left three eggs behind." The doctor says they will be born today or tomorrow.<br/>
"I get it. We better get back as soon as possible."<br/>
Donald was grateful that Daisy didn't ask any questions about Della and that she asked for a cup to hold the desserts. He hadn't received any calls from his friends or his grandmother, but that didn't make him feel less anxious. The fear that caused him not to be able to be when they hatched was growing.<br/>
The ducklings did not hatch that day.<br/>
Daisy, who did not want to miss the birth of the ducklings, decided to stay in the boat house. Her initial plan had been to stay in Donald's room, but Elvira felt it was not appropriate for a wedding couple to share a room so she practically forced him to stay with her.<br/>
"When they get married they can sleep together as long as they want, not before."<br/>
Donald and Daisy both blushed upon hearing those words. Neither of them thought it wise to say that it was not the first time that Daisy had stayed in the boat house or that they shared the same bed. Much less than any of them had any desire to marry before they could order their lives.<br/>
Elvira was the one taking care of the eggs when the first one started to crack. She called out to the others so they could witness that moment and they all ran as soon as they heard her. Donald was the first to arrive, although he wasn't the closest.<br/>
Before the first duckling hatched, the second, the most restless, began to make small cracks in his. The third, who was also the most inactive, remained without doing anything and that was beginning to worry everyone present, except Elvira.<br/>
"Give him his time," Elvira commented, noting the state of the others, "all ducklings have their own rhythm."<br/>
"Safe?"<br/>
"Yes, I remember when you hatched." You got stuck in the shell for several minutes until you broke it in the middle of a fit of anger.<br/>
"Because I'm not surprised by Donald, grumpy from the egg."<br/>
If Donald hadn't been so concerned about the duckling that hadn't hatched, he would have been angry. Calling the hospital was not the only thing he had considered, on more than one occasion he was tempted to break the shell, something that according to the books he had read on fatherhood was the worst thing to do.<br/>
Elvira had not finished speaking when a crack appeared in the only unbroken egg. This duckling took longer to hatch and when it did, the reason was more than evident, it was not sick, it was just lazy.<br/>
Concern was replaced by joy the moment the third duckling hatched.<br/>
The three ducklings were staring at the adults in front of them.<br/>
Elvira was the first to load them and verify that everything was fine. She checked their feathers, gently touched their beaks, and listened to their heartbeat. She hadn't found any abnormalities, but still decided to call a doctor. Not only because a more in-depth review was necessary but because of the need to register the ducklings properly.<br/>
"What will they be called?"<br/>
Donald was about to say the names Della had chosen for her children, but changed his mind at the last minute. He thought they were good names, for a pet, but not for children. He wanted to tell his sister, but did not have the opportunity to do so, much less tell her the names he had chosen.<br/>
"Huebert, Dewfort, and Llewellyn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Records</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donald registers the ducklings and legally becomes the guardian of the little ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald and Elvira headed to the hospital shortly after the ducklings hatched. Grandma had said it was necessary so that they could verify that they were healthy and could register as a Duckburg resident. Daisy, Panchito and José had insisted on going, but neither could. Elvira said it was not convenient for such a large group to go to the hospital and no one could, or was encouraged, to contradict her.<br/>The waiting time was long, and Donald felt a deep bitterness as he remembered why he was there. Della was the mother of the little ones, she was the one who should be in their place, worried about the health of her children and eager to register their births. But she was gone and Donald doubted he could return.<br/>Donald felt anger wash over him. He was upset with Della, but it was Scrooge McDuck who was the reason for most of his anger. Not only was it annoyed knowing that it was his idea to build the rocket, it was also the fact that he was keeping it from him. Although he came to know about it before his sister stole it, it hurt him that they would not take it into account and have to find out on his own.<br/>They were cared for by a doctor. Donald knew it was part of the procedures, but was somewhat uncomfortable watching a blood sample taken from each duckling. He would have complained if it weren't for his grandmother, who, anticipating him to cause a problem, took him by the hand.<br/>The doctor checked the three ducklings separately. He used a brush to separate the feathers and check that everything was in order. He weighed and measured them under the watchful eyes of the babies' relatives. He had some problems with Dewey being too fidgety and Louie staying asleep most of the time.<br/>"How are they?" <br/>"They're slightly underweight, nothing to worry about, especially with triplets." Their feathers have a healthy color. It will take time for the blood test results to be ready, but for now I can tell you that there is nothing to worry about.<br/>"Thanks doctor." <br/>Dewey began to cry. Huey followed suit, and Louie wasted no time in doing it. Elvira took the opportunity to show her grandson how to hold the babies and let him take care of the youngest of the triplets. It was several minutes before they calmed down and fell asleep again. During all that time the doctor waited and showed no signs of impatience.<br/>"What will the children be called?"<br/>Donald wrote down the names he had chosen for the ducklings. He knew Della would have preferred to call them Jet, Turbo, and Rebel respectively, but he wasn't going to allow it. He had told his sister, he couldn't allow his nephews to have pet names, even if doing so had to go against the wishes of the children's mother.<br/>"Parents name?" <br/>"Della Duck and," Donald stopped, his sister had never told him about the father of the ducklings. She used to run away frequently, one day she simply said that she would become a mother and gave no further explanation.<br/>"Are you not the father of the children?" The doctor asked, noticeably confused.<br/>"No, I'm the uncle." My sister… she "Donald had trouble speaking, just saying out loud what had happened was more painful" she's dead and… she left me alone with the eggs".<br/>"You understand that this is quite an irregular situation."<br/>Donald presented the doctor with the missing papers and one of the few remaining photographs of Selene's spear. The authorities had not given her up for dead, Donald was sure that it had a lot to do with the fact that Scrooge McDuck continued to search for her, so Donald was appointed the legal guardian until that situation changed, for better or for worse.<br/>"Take this document to the registration area." The doctor handed Donald a folder with the children's medical reports and the documents that supported him as legal guardian.<br/>"Thank you," said grandmother and grandson in unison.<br/>"Have a nice day." <br/>"Likewise," Donald and Elvira replied.<br/>Elvira placed the children in the stroller she had given them as a gift for their birth. He had bought it shortly after Della laid the eggs and had to visit several stores to do so. Most of them offered strollers for twins or a single child and in the only one that found one, it was the last one left.<br/>"Are you not too old to have children?" Asked the person in charge of registry, her gesture denoted annoyance ", and do not think that I am reckless, but your partner is very young, it could be your ..."<br/>"My grandson? Thats what I was going to say? Because it is, I'm helping him with the registration of the children" Elvira answered annoyed, seeing that he was about to speak, she silenced her with a hand gesture "long story, it is enough for you to know that he is the responsible legal guardian." <br/>Donald presented the documents they requested, but could not give many details about what happened to his sister. The more the social worker talked, the greater his anger. He couldn't control himself. He waved his hands and kicked the air before tossing everything that was on the desk. If not for Elvira's intervention, it would have been worse.<br/>"I will send some social workers to verify that it is an act to take care of the little ones"  the lady magistrate placed a sheet on Donald's forehead making his face turn red ", give me one more reason to doubt and you will not see again none of the ducklings." <br/>"Don't worry, I assure you that everything is in order and that you will not find any irregularities."<br/>"We'll see." <br/>On the way home, Donald paused to buy some Duck-Cola. Although the registration process had not been completely done, I wanted to buy something to celebrate the birth of the children and the fact that, so far, things were going relatively well. It hurt him that Della was gone and that Scrooge hadn't kept him out of the matter of the Spear of Selene, but he didn't want to think about it, he preferred to focus on other things that required his attention.<br/>"Donald, were the names your idea?" Elvira asked, and that was strange to the duck dressed as a sailor.<br/>-Why do you ask?<br/>“I know my grandchildren and I know that Della would have chosen more… extravagant names.<br/>"A name is very important and can mark for life." <br/>Elvira didn't speak again for the rest of the way and Donald thanked her for that. The subject of Della was something that continued to hurt him, the same or more than when he found out. He didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't know what to say either. The silence seemed much more comfortable, although it was still uncomfortable and heavy.<br/>"How did it go?" Panchito was the first to ask.<br/>"Are the ducklings healthy?" Daisy asked.<br/>"Tell us everything," José asked.<br/>"There's not much to tell," Donald answered. "They ran several tests and determined that everything is in order."<br/>"Even the duckling you dropped?"<br/>"Donald Duck What does it mean you dropped a duckling?" Daisy asked, looking really upset.<br/>"They're Panchito's jokes," said Donald, remarkably nervous. "True, amigo?<br/>"But" Panchito understood Donald's message when he was elbowed in the abdomen "yeah, an innocent joke, it's not like our amigo Donaldo juggled eggs."<br/>"I hope it's just a joke in bad taste." Daisy didn't seem entirely convinced. "You don't want social services to take away your nephews."<br/>"That will not happen."<br/>While Daisy, Panchito and José played with the ducklings, Donald and Elvira were in charge of preparing the food. The registration process had taken a long time and they were beginning to feel hungry. Occasionally they turned to see the little ones. It was not concern or distrust, it was the desire to see an image that seemed most adorable to them.<br/>Huey, Dewey and Louie were the first to eat. Elvira took the opportunity to explain to Donald once more the correct way in which the baby mix should be prepared and how they should be fed. When they started crying after being fed, Donald came close to having a panic attack.<br/>"Is it normal for them to cry after eating?" Are they drowning? Did the food go wrong? They are cold?<br/>Usually understanding what Donald decided was difficult, but this time it was still. He spoke too fast, without pausing at all. José had to force him to shut up.<br/>"Easy, Donald, it's just colic." Watch what I do.<br/>Elvira took Huey first and placed him on his back. He hit him lightly, causing the little boy to burp. Then he did the same with Dewey and asked Donald to take care of the youngest of the three brothers.<br/>Daisy, Panchito and José were in charge of cleaning the table and the kitchen while Elvira and Donald were in charge of taking the ducklings to Donald's room. Although the house-boat was small, the reason for that decision was her desire to be as close as possible to the children, I wish that Elvira respected and supported.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Panchito and José must go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ducklings were three months old when Panchito and José had to return to their respective countries. They both wished they could stay longer, but that was not possible. The VISA was about to expire and they had been denied the opportunity to extend it any longer.<br/>"It would be easier to get the VISA if we could marry someone who has the nationality," Panchito complained after reading the refusal.<br/>"What do you say, Donald?"<br/>"I heard about an exam, but they would have to have been living here for about ten years."<br/>"And I couldn't stay that long, I miss my family and my homeland," added Panchito crestfallen.<br/>"That was not what I meant, if you had to marry one of us, what would it be?"<br/>Despite the fact that Donald was not drinking any kind of drink, he began to choke. It took him several minutes to answer. He loved both of them very much, but was not sure how to react to José's question and even less if he was serious.<br/>"It was a joke," José downplayed his words, "it doesn't have to be a final farewell, we can find another way to speak or you visit Brazil. There is no place as beautiful as my beautiful Bay.<br/>Donald would have liked to be as optimistic as José, but he couldn't. The cost of international calls was quite high and he knew he would have trouble covering them. With the departure of his friends, he would have to acquire the services of a nanny, since stopping work was unthinkable. She knew she could count on Daisy and her grandmother's support, but also that they had a busy schedule, Grandma Coot had a farm to maintain and Daisy a more than good job as a reporter that would make her travel a lot.</p><p>"Don't make that face," José demanded, "you'll see that everything will be fine."<br/>A faint smile appeared on Donald's face. A big hug from Panchito and José left him breathless. Despite the time he had known them both, there were times like this when their displays of affection caught him by surprise and he was simply speechless.<br/>When the hug ended, Panchito and José went to the three ducklings sleeping in the cart. At the time they looked calm, but minutes before they had caused a great ruckus. Donald needed several tubs of warm water to bathe them and when José tried to feed them, they threw away more than half of the food that Elvira had lovingly prepared for the little ones.<br/>"Be good and don't cause your Uncle Donald much trouble." He's a grumpy duck, but he's good and loves you more than you can imagine.<br/>"Hey!" Donald complained, pretending to be upset. It was not. With Panchito and José it was not so easy to get angry.<br/>"Don't blame me, I'm just telling the truth."<br/>"You have to admit that you are the most angry duck in the world."<br/>It would be a few weeks before Donald thought about his temper and did so with concern. Not because of a joke, but because of the consequences and a truth that was too terrifying for him to even consider facing.<br/>Panchito and José kissed Donald's cheeks and hugged each other one last time before taking the plane that would take them back to their homeland. Despite their longing for being away from home for so long, it was painful for both of them to have to say goodbye to their fellow Caballeros.<br/>Back home, Donald received a call from Daisy. That was strange to him because the last time he had spoken to her, the day before, he had told her that that day he had an interview with the famous soccer player, Perrihinho who would be visiting Duckburg during his vacation.<br/>"Something happens?" He asked as soon as he answered.<br/>"Nothing important, Perrihinho's flight was delayed and the interview passed for tomorrow. I was wondering if we could go to the movies, I heard a James Pond movie is coming out." <br/>"I don't think it's a good place for ducklings."<br/>"You could ask Grandma Coot to take care of them," Daisy insisted. "I'd really like to see that movie with you."<br/>Donald hesitated for a few seconds before answering. Although his grandmother had moved in with him to help care for the ducklings, he knew that he intended to return to his farm. He trusted Gus, but he wasn't entirely comfortable leaving all the work to him, especially since he knew how demanding it could be to run a farm. But he also knew that if he refused, Daisy would ask Gladstone to accompany her and just imagining them in the dark of the theater would make him angry.<br/>"I suppose you wouldn't mind looking after them one more time before returning to the farm."<br/>Although Grandma wasn't upset when Donald asked her to take care of his ducklings, she could tell that he wasn't entirely happy with the idea. Before he arrived, she had been packing her things, and although her belongings were few, she still had a lot to put away, something she couldn't do if she cared for the children.<br/>Despite knowing he was running the risk of being late, Donald decided to help his grandmother. Making Daisy angry was something he wanted to avoid, but he felt that the worst thing he could do was leave his grandmother alone, especially when she had agreed to help him and when he owed her so much.<br/>"You're late," was what Daisy said by way of greeting.<br/>"I had to help Grandma with her luggage. Did you know that she will be back at the farm tomorrow?"<br/>"Yeah, she told me." Daisy seemed to relax a little. "You're lucky the movie didn't start. Go buy the tickets and the popcorn on which I powder my nose, which in girlish language means going to the bathroom." <br/>Donald obeyed. Buying what Daisy had asked him took longer than he would have liked and he was not the only one wanting to take advantage of the minutes before the show to buy something to eat. With each passing minute he could feel his anger rising and he feared that it would reach a point that he could not control.<br/>"Hello cousin! What are you doing here?" <br/>Donald didn't need to turn to know who had greeted him so cheerfully. His voice was unmistakable and not for the right reasons, at least not most. He pointed a finger at the restaurant's menu at Fethry, hoping it would be enough to make him understand the message.<br/>"I went back to Duckburg yesterday, but I couldn't find you. Do you know why Uncle Scrooge didn't want to give me your new address?"<br/>"Because we don't talk to each other" the line moved forward and Donald did too "haven't you heard?"<br/>"I was with Moby at sea and the news doesn't get there."<br/>Donald's gaze fell on Fethry. He wanted to be angry, but couldn't be angry with him knowing he was sincere. Since he had joined Moby Duck's crew, his cousin used to spend only a short time on shore and had become a little estranged from the family. If you add to that the fact that Scrooge McDuck had done everything possible to ensure that no one found out what had happened with Della, it was no wonder he did not know.</p><p>"I'll tell you later, I'm on a date with Daisy right now and I don't think this is the best time to talk."<br/>Donald regretted it almost immediately when he finished speaking. He tried to remedy it, but it was too late to take a picture. Had he not known that Fethry did not like Daisy he would have been jealous, but knowing that he could only feel annoyed knowing that his cousin would ruin his plans.<br/>"Do you know that three are a crowd on a date?"<br/>"Yes, I know," Fethry answered calmly, and for a moment Donald believed that it would not cause him any problems, an illusion that was soon broken, "and also that a movie outing is more enjoyable with friends."<br/>When Donald and Daisy found a seat, Fethry sat next to his cousin. They both pretended to ignore him, but it was difficult to do so when he was quite expressive. He used to react very loudly whenever something was funny to him or caught him off guard, causing more than one person to complain. It was a mystery to Donald why no guard did anything to get him out of the cinema.<br/>Ten minutes after the movie started, Donald began to feel his eyelids heavy and the only thing that kept him from falling asleep was Fethry who shook him by the shoulder to ask him a question about the movie.<br/>"Who is she?" <br/>"He's James Pond's love interest."<br/>"And James Pond is ...?"<br/>"The protagonist." <br/>"What's James Pond doing?"<br/>"He's a secret agent."<br/>Half an hour later he had fallen asleep. Although he enjoyed reading secret agent comics, James Pond's films were far from his favorites. It was something he couldn't explain, they just bored him too much, which, along with the darkness of the cinema and his ease of sleeping anywhere, was a bad combination.<br/>"Donald?" He heard Daisy's annoyed voice. "You fell asleep?" <br/>"Me?" He asked, feigning innocence. "What makes you think that?" <br/>"You weren't paying attention to the movie," Daisy replied even angrily.<br/>"I try to, but it's difficult with Fethry asking questions all the time."<br/>Watching Daisy relax made Donald thankful for his cousin's company. He knew he would fall asleep again, but also that he could use it as an excuse to justify his lack of interest in the film. He wouldn't even have to worry about snoring, as Fethry would cover his own sounds.<br/>Shortly after the movie ended and he dropped Daisy home, he would change his mind. Not because he was mad at Fethry, after how much her presence helped him he felt indebted. What made him want to avoid it was the certainty that he would have to explain to her why he had moved out of his Uncle Scrooge's house and what had happened with Della, subjects that were still quite sensitive to him despite the time that had passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fethry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donald spends time with his "favorite cousin".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald hadn't expected Fethry to visit him so soon. The day after his visit to the cinema, very early in the morning, he had appeared at his house. It was usual for his cousin to find himself sailing in the sea in the company of Moby Duck and being so distracted he used to miss many important events in the lives of his loved ones.<br/>When Donald opened the door, he was holding Huey. The little one had just eaten and needed colic removed. Dewey and Louie were still asleep, but Donald knew it was a matter of time before both ducklings, especially Dewey, woke up and demanded for food or anything that bothered them.<br/>"I didn't know you had children," Fethry commented, surprised to see Donald carry a duckling.<br/>"They're from Della." Seeing Fethry's expression, he hastened to add, "I don't know who the father is either. One day he simply told us that she was waiting and another she disappeared without a trace.<br/>Talking about Della was painful, but that didn't stop him from telling his cousin everything he knew about her departure. He knew how much Fethry loved Della and how much it would hurt to be ignored. Scrooge had not told him about the Spear of Selene and he told himself that he would not make the same mistake.<br/>He could see the sadness in Fethry's expression, but not anger. It wasn't something that was strange to Donald. Fethry could be a bit, very eccentric and get him in a lot of trouble, but he was not a spiteful person, nor was he as volatile as Quackmore Duck was.<br/>"Need help?" <br/>"Grandma, Panchito, José and Daisy were helping me the first days. I was about to go to work ..."<br/>"And you want me to take care of the children?"<br/>"No need, I hired a babysitter."<br/>Fethry ignored him and immediately started talking about how happy he was taking care of his nephews and what plans he had for the four of them. Donald tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary, especially after hearing him speak. He loved his cousin, but many of the activities he had planned did not sound appropriate for children.<br/>Fethry didn't leave when the babysitter arrived and Donald had to convince her to stay. He needed to get back to work and he wasn't sure leaving the kids alone, or with Fethry, was a good idea. The woman ended up agreeing, but that was the last day I work for Donald Duck.<br/>Donald had several problems concentrating on work. Try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about his nephews and wondering if it was too early to go back to work. His lack of concentration and bad luck caused him to have problems with the assembly machine on more than one occasion and to make more than one visit to the factory hospital.<br/>The first thing Donald saw when he returned home was the nanny's angry face. The ducklings were small so he didn't think they'd given him much trouble, at least not more than he could handle. As for Fetrhy, he couldn't say the same. He knew he would do nothing to make the babysitter quit, at least not with that intention, but also how eccentric and infuriating he could be.<br/>"I resign," he said, "and nothing you say will convince me otherwise." I came here to take care of three ducklings, not four and less than one as special as the older"<br/>"But who will take care of my nephews?"<br/>"That's not my problem."<br/>The first thing Donald noticed when entering his boat house was the smell of spaghetti and a huge mess. He ran desperately until he found the ducklings. Seeing them made her feel so much better. His nephews were asleep peacefully in their cribs. He went over them with great care, trying not to wake them up while looking for any misplaced wound or feather. Everything was fine.<br/>"Food will be ready any minute," Fethry told him.<br/>The sudden way it appeared made Donald wince. The first thing he thought about was asking him what he had done to make the babysitter quit, but then he told himself that for the sake of his sanity it was better to remain in doubt. Nothing had happened so he would just have to find someone else to take care of the triplets.<br/>"You see? I told you I could take good care of them." <br/>"I have to go back to work tomorrow and I don't have a babysitter." Donald paused, wondering if it was the right thing to go on. He knew it was not the first time Fethry had cared for a baby, but this time he had had him and Gladstone to help care for little Lucy (1)." Can you take care of them as I am looking for a babysitter?" <br/>"Count me in, cousin," Fethry replied, remarkably happy. "I assure you that you will not regret your decision." <br/>"I hope so," Donald murmured.<br/>If Fethry did listen to him, it was something that Donald did not find out about, since he gave no sign of being offended by his cousin's comment. All he did was drag him into the kitchen, where two plates were served.<br/>Donald thanked his cousin for the food. It had been a tiring day at work so he didn't have the strength to cook, but he was very hungry. Fethry stayed that night in the boat house and was the first to wake up. Donald, who had had trouble sleeping because of the triplets, was relieved to see the breakfast his cousin had prepared for him.<br/>The triplets began crying shortly after midnight. Donald tried to calm them down, but it was useless. He checked his diapers, but they were clean. He tried to feed them, all three refused the bottle. He checked the temperature and everything was under control. He tried to remember what he had read in the books on fatherhood and the advice of the grandmother without being able to find something that could explain the crying of his nephews.<br/>He tried cooing them and got better results, although not as expected. Every time he managed to make one of the ducklings fall asleep, the others would cry causing him to wake up and cry harder. He tried carrying all three, but his hands only fit two.<br/>Donald never imagined that he would be as happy to see Fethry as he was at the time. His cousin took Huey in his arms and began to rock him gently, slowly causing his crying to begin to diminish in intensity.<br/>When he was calmer, he began to sing a song that he had heard shortly before, the same one that Della had written for her little ones when they were still eggs and the idea of going into space was just a crazy and distant dream. Although his voice was not the best, the song had the desired effect, his nephews and Fethry fell asleep lulled by his singing.<br/>He kissed the ducklings' foreheads and got ready to sleep. He couldn't do it for long. The alarm clock rang indicating that she should report to work. He cursed under his breath and hurried to make breakfast for himself, the children, and Fethry. He knew that if he was delayed one more time or had another accident, his job was in danger, but that did not stop him from turning around on more than one occasion wondering if he was doing the right thing by trusting his cousin.<br/>That day he tried to focus on his work to ward off worries. He took extra safety measures to avoid accidents. His well-being was what worried him the most and not so much the idea of wasting his time or his job. If there was one thing his bad luck had taught him, it was never to underestimate the problems it could cause him and the way it could be affected.<br/>When he got home, the first thing he did was see his nephews. They were asleep in their crib and Fethry next to them, with a book on his lap. Donald knew how restless his nephews could be, but from what he could see his cousin had the energy to rival them.<br/>"I made dinner," Fethry told him.<br/>Donald ran to the kitchen fearful of the disaster his cousin might have caused. He found the dirty dishes and the wet floor. The latter was not something he could ignore because his haste was such that he slipped and collided with the sink, causing all the dishes that were on it to fall on him and more than half of them broke.<br/>"I'd better help you with that," Fethry told him. He didn't seem bothered by his accident, but he did seem a bit shocked to see him so hurt.<br/>Donald stood up with difficulty. None of his injuries were serious, but many were, and added to the fall, they were painful. He denied Fethry's help, he knew his cousin well enough to know that although his intentions were always good, the results of his plans did not always coincide with his intentions.<br/>"I'd rather you take care of the children," he told his in an attempt not to hurt his feelings. After having left them in his care for a whole day, he felt that he could trust him with this task.<br/>It wasn't something he had said out loud, but it was something he had noticed. Since Fethry had started traveling with Moby Duck he could see how, despite retaining his eccentricities, he had developed a certain degree of maturity and became more reliable in terms of interpersonal relationships.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Reference to the comic: Three ducks and a baby. Donald and Fethry were vacationing in a cabin when Donald found an abandoned baby.<br/>Moby Duck is a character in a comic series "The Chronicles of Bahia" and his own comic series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V for vendetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donald goes through a bad time at work and decides to take revenge, for himself and his colleagues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald opened the envelope containing his salary, remarkably excited, he had several debts and his nephews needed various things so that money was more than welcome. Seeing less than usual made him feel disappointed. Finding a piece of paper made him believe that he would be paid later for the missing piece, he would soon realize how wrong he was.<br/>The note not only announced a change in the payment method, they would pay for the boxes transported, but it also notified him that he would be charged for what they considered lost time, including waiting for boats, airplanes and delivery trucks , lunches, delays and any kind of distraction.<br/>"This can't stay that way."<br/>"The boss is going to listen to us, he can't just do this to us and expect us to sit idly by."<br/>Many workers were dissatisfied and all agreed to go to the human resources department immediately. Donald wasn't the only one going through a difficult financial situation or who thought what they were doing was unfair.<br/>"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," the head of the human resources department told them. They are orders from above.<br/>"Then we will go on strike."<br/>"Maybe I can do something," said the hiring manager. "I will arrange a meeting with the committee so that they can reach an agreement." <br/>Donald didn't think that meeting could solve anything, but he let it slide. He was willing to participate in the meeting and follow protocol, but also to fight if all else failed. He had worked very hard for that company and considered it unfair that the owner enriched himself at the cost of the work and sacrifice of employees like him.<br/>"How are the kids?" <br/>"Asleep, they just ate."<br/>Donald headed for the children's room. Watching them sleep so peacefully made him feel a little better, but it also increased his bitterness.<br/>He had planned to buy them clothes, stuffed animals, sheets and other personal hygiene products, but with his salary he barely had enough for diapers and, although they were small, they needed many changes in a single day.<br/>"How was work?" Fethry asked him.<br/>"The same as always," he answered with annoyance, it was at that moment that he saw an open envelope on the table.<br/>"The mail has arrived, congratulations, you won a house!" <br/>Donald opened the envelope incredulous, he never won anything, he was aware of his bad luck so he had stopped participating in raffles and lotteries. He read the document, checking that Fethry had read his mail. The latter should bother you, but it was impossible to feel upset when you owned a property. She couldn't wait to tell Daisy or to see her newest purchase.<br/>The happiness she felt vanished when she finished reading the document. He had won nothing, Gladstone had, and the postman had delivered his mail by mistake. Donald was furious, so much so that he planned to destroy the envelope, but an idea made him stop. Gladstone did not know that he had won that property and Villa Rosa was land that had been raffled by the state so he doubted that anyone would claim it.<br/>It was illegal, he knew it, but he didn't care. A part of Donald believed that he was doing the right thing and even that he deserved that property more than Gladstone did. His cousin had more than he needed and he had three ducklings who needed it, he had worked hard and was more than convinced that he deserved it.<br/>"I think it's a good time to see my new property," Donald commented in a malicious voice that Fethry ignored.<br/>They both prepared the triplets and carried them onto the special chair that Donald had bought just before. He had not finished paying it and he knew it would take longer than he thought, but he did not regret it because the safety of the children was his priority.<br/>Villa Rosa was not what I expected. He had hoped to find a mansion with huge gardens and there was no doubt that at some point it had been, but it was no longer and there was only a ruined house and a garden that looked more like a jungle.<br/>Donald told himself Gladstone would have been offended to have earned this property, for that was how he felt.<br/>"Not so bad," Fethry commented, the smile on his face making it hard to believe he was being sarcastic, "the garden can perch and has space for children to play and I can think of several ideas for the remodel, it would look better than a castle." .<br/>At first Donald thought his cousin was making fun of him, but after thinking a bit he concluded that he wasn't so bad. Donald had built his boat with his own hands from scratch and was confident that he could do the same with Villa Rosa.<br/>"Can you babysit as I check the place?"<br/>Fethry nodded and led the children into the garden. He told them about the mansion and his plans for that place, some somewhat unusual and some quite practical.<br/>Donald dropped into the first chair he could find. He immediately regretted what he did because he was surrounded by a cloud of dust and the chair was not as comfortable as it looked. He got up and tried to turn the cushion over in the hope that it was less dirty, did not expect to find a compartment.<br/>He opened it, finding what appeared to be a superhero costume and a journal. He knew the suit was decades old as it was the time that Villa Rosa had been abandoned, but he found it hard to believe because the suit seemed to be in perfect condition. He read the newspaper and couldn't stop doing it. John Quacket struck him as someone fascinating, a nobleman who had used Fantomius' alter ego to avenge offenses, many personal or simply to mock those who mocked him or took advantage of his privileges to humiliate the most vulnerable.<br/>"Donald!" Fethry called him. "Where are you?"<br/>Donald was quick to hide the suit and the journal on behavior. He planned to return for those things later and continue with the reconstructions of Villa Rosa. If what the newspaper said was true, something he firmly believed in, Villa Rosa had more secrets than he could imagine and he wanted to use them to his advantage.<br/>The meeting with the owner of the company was just as he imagined. He didn't even show up, the manager came in his place and reaffirmed what they already knew. Not only would the implemented measures be maintained, but anyone who objected would also be fired. Donald could not resign, the social worker distrusted him and feared losing custody of his nephews.<br/>Donald was defeated. He returned to work with a submissive attitude and did not complain. He loaded as many boxes as he could and avoided any situation that could cause a warning. In the eyes of his peers and superiors Donald had accepted his defeat, inside he was planning his revenge.<br/>He returned to Villa Rosa. He devoted himself to studying the diary and the secrets it contained. He tested the weapons at his disposal and created an alibi. John Quacket had found his name in his desire to be as silent as a ghost when it came to stealing or making fun of his enemies, he would become the nightmare of those who, taking advantage of his power, enriched themselves at the cost of the most vulnerable.<br/>That night he showed up at the factory in the suit Fantomius wore in the past. He used a universal melter to break through the walls and headed for the treasury. He split the safe in two using a laser pistol. He looked for the security cameras, that was the only room that had them and destroyed them in an instant.<br/>Spreading the money among the workers was not complicated. Some time ago, when he lived in the mansion, Scrooge McDuck had commissioned him to dispose of a device that Gyro had created, this was capable of opening any door and his uncle considered it too dangerous. Donald had forgotten to get rid of him and was glad about it.<br/>He opened all the lockers, including his own, and left some of the money inside. He also left a note at the manager's office. He knew it was reckless to confess to the motive for his crime, but he wanted to make sure they didn't get the money back and undo the wage reforms.<br/>The last part of his plan was completed. He only slept an hour and his whole body ached, but no one who saw the garden could doubt that he was working for hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The diabolical Paperinik returns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan did not work.<br/>All the workers were able to keep the money that Paperinik had left them, but the employment situation, although it changed, was not for the better. This annoyed Donald at first, but then he saw in it an opportunity to get what he and his co-workers wanted.<br/>The board of directors had met to create a new contract and had decided important aspects such as the new salary, the number of working hours and the price of the reprimands. All the agreements that were made had the sole purpose of recovering the lost money. This document only needed a signature and, once approved, it could not be modified.<br/>Paperinik had a plan, to intercept that document. She wore a corset so tight it made it difficult for her to breathe as it was too tight, padded, and a dress almost as tight as her corset. A wig and makeup helped give her a more feminine look. "I look good," Donald thought as soon as he looked in the mirror.<br/>Infiltrating the party was not difficult. Paperinik's costume and a Villa Rosa lamp helped him to leave one of the board members fast asleep and without any recollection of the party or the invitation that Paperinik had stolen from him.<br/>Donna showed up to the party. He handed out his invitation and no one questioned whether it really belonged to him. He looked around for the chairman of the board of directors. He knew that he was in charge of delivering the document he had to steal and that he would not have been in charge of that task had it not been for the excuse to attend that party.<br/>It didn't take long to find him. Peter Dogman was at the bar, drinking an expensive-looking liquor. Donald touched the envelope that was hidden in her skirt, he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly.<br/>It was at that moment that the son of the owner of the company arrived. Everything about him betrayed his inexperience and the fact that if he was in charge of the business, it was only because he had inherited it from his parents. Donald smiled to himself, that made everything easier.<br/>He decided to come closer after the envelope was delivered. The chairman of the board of directors walked away and she came over pretending to be interested in having a drink. He didn't have to pretend to stumble, the corset and heels they were wearing made him have trouble walking, what he did have to pretend was that he was ashamed.<br/>"I'm so sorry," he told him and pretended to want to fix what his fall had caused.<br/>While it was true that Donald's voice was often unintelligible, it was also true that he was good at imitating voices and this time he was using his sister Della's. He kept his head on the floor in an attempt to show submission and bent down so that his bust, augmented by the corset and padding, was more visible.<br/>"Don't worry, it's just a little champagne." Donald knew in that moment that he had fallen.<br/>"I'm so sorry, if there was anything I could do to make it up to you."<br/>"You can sit down with me and drink champagne," Zack Owlson told him flirtatiously, "I invite you."<br/>Donald smiled, making sure his smile didn't show any emotion whatsoever. He wanted Zack to interpret his however he wanted and that's what happened. Donald took a seat next to him and Zack asked for the most expensive champagne to be served.<br/>"What is a young girl as beautiful as you doing here?"<br/>Donald lowered his gaze, feigning shyness. He stuttered a couple of times, thus avoiding giving a clear answer. The arrival of the waiter made it easier to evade that question.<br/>"I don't know if it's a good idea," he said so softly it was difficult to hear, "I have no tolerance for liquor."<br/>That was a lie. His good was true that of the Three Caballeros he was the one who had a lower tolerance to liquor, being Panchito the one who had the greatest endurance, it was also true that he could withstand large amounts of alcohol without succumbing to the effects.<br/>"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."<br/>That too was a lie and Donald knew it. He had noticed the way she looked at him. He had rarely seen her face as his attention was divided between her cleavage and her legs, something that he was able to corroborate when she adjusted her dress so that it was more visible.<br/>Donald smiled and accepted the drink. He pretended to be a little dizzy. Zack believed him and ordered more drinks for both of them. He was careful to show that the alcohol affected him, but not enough so that he could be taken to the bedroom of the owner of the company.<br/>It took four rounds for Zack to succumb. Donna's face was flushed, but his mind was clear enough to continue with the plan.<br/>Donald took the envelope that Peter had given him earlier, being careful not to arouse suspicion, and handed over the one he had prepared hours before. Zack was too drunk to be aware of what he was signing and nobody cared what they did. For them, most of the guests were in a similar state to Zack's.<br/>Donald had made sure to shed his disguise before heading to the boat house. Villa Rosa was very useful to him because he was able to change without having to worry about any untimely visit. Upon arriving at the house it did not seem strange to see the lights on, Daisy had told him that she would take care of the children so she assumed she was watching a romantic movie or writing an article.<br/>It wouldn't take long for him to realize how wrong he was.<br/>His nephews were not alone, but it was not Daisy who accompanied them.<br/>It was Scrooge McDuck.<br/>"What are you doing here?" He asked him. The only reason he wasn't screaming was because he didn't want to wake the children.<br/>"Elvira and Daisy called me." Scrooge McDuck didn't seem to mind his bad mood.<br/>"That doesn't answer my question and you know it."<br/>"I don't have to give you an account," Scrooge replied, his gaze falling on the children.<br/>It was at that moment that Donald noticed the medicines on the side of the crib. The anger he felt was replaced by worry.<br/>"The kids are fine?" <br/>Scrooge showed him the thermometer. The temperature that it showed was adequate.<br/>"Now they are."<br/>Donald felt guilty. Mentally, he told himself that he would never forgive himself if something had happened to them during his absence.<br/>"I'll be coming to see them more often, it's obvious that you can't just take care of Della's children."<br/>Donald grunted in response. He was upset, he couldn't deny it, but also moved. Scrooge had worried about the ducklings and that made him consider, for the first time, that he had been selfish, wanting to cut him out of his life and the lives of his nephews.<br/>"Thank you," he said with difficulty, "now I'll take care of them. You can come whenever you want." <br/>"What did you say?" <br/>Donald gave his uncle a reproachful look. He didn't know if he was making fun of him or if he really hadn't understood. It certainly wasn't something that mattered to him.<br/>"You are welcome in this house."<br/>"It's not like he needs your approval."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Villa Rosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And good?" Daisy told him. I wait an answer.<br/>Donald knew he didn't have an answer, at least not one that Daisy would accept. That day the truck had been delayed so he had to work overtime, then he had gone home to take care of his nephews. Louie had given her more of a scare. Donald knew that ducklings had a schedule, but Louie slept too much and it was difficult to wake him up.<br/>Then he had gone to work on the repairs in Villa Rosa. Several times he had to stop to check that the children were okay or to correct the disasters that his bad luck caused. He had been so busy that he forgot about his date with Daisy, but that was something he couldn't tell her.<br/>"Daisy ..." <br/>"I don't want to hear your excuses. Don't worry, Gladstone stopped by my house and invited me to the opera so you can get on with whatever you're doing. Gladstone, unlike others, is a gentleman who treats me like the lady that I am and considers me a priority."<br/>Daisy hung up before Donald could say anything. She was angry, Donald knew it and understood it, it was the third date he had stood her up on. He was also furious, Gladstone had again taken advantage of the fact that he had an argument with Daisy and asked her out.<br/>The idea of ruining that date crossed his mind. It was said that he could go to the mansion and borrow some of Della's clothes, pretend that Gladstone was her boyfriend and make him look like an infidel to Daisy, or go to Paperinik and put them in a dangerous situation, make Gladstone look like a coward. , but changed his mind when part of the roof began to fall. She had a lot of work to do and had no one to take care of her triplets.<br/>The ducklings started crying so Donald knew he had to continue with the repairs. He checked their diapers, they were clean, he tried to feed them, none were hungry, he checked the temperature, everything was in order. He was close to crying with the children and taking them to the hospital. Not know what to do.<br/>He carried the three and the crying stopped. It was difficult to carry three ducklings, but that had calmed them down so Donald decided he would do it some more. He started walking around the house and telling them about his plans.<br/>"I know it's in shambles now, but when I'm done, I'll be able to rent several apartments and I'll be a very rich duck, richer than your Uncle Scrooge. I will also make a beautiful garden, with many games so that you will never get bored, but now I need to work. Could you be some good ducklings?" <br/>The triplets laughed. Donald had a suspicion that they liked the sound of his voice. Several times they had laughed when he told them a story and sometimes they couldn't sleep if he didn't sing to them.<br/>He began to sing the song Della had composed for the children. Della had never sung that song to him, but Donald heard it many times, when he wrote and when he sang to the eggs. Remembering was painful, but he felt that as they sang their song, Della was still among them.<br/>Donald was glad when he saw Mickey and Goofy. Both had gone immediately as soon as they found out about their situation.<br/>"Goofy, could you take care of the triplets?"<br/>Donald wasn't asking this favor just because Goofy was prone to accidents, but because he trusted him. He had a son, Max, so he had more experience caring for the little ones.<br/>"Sure, Donald!"<br/>"What about Max?"<br/>"He's with his mother." Goofy looked a little embarrassed as he said those words, and Donald knew he was still affected by the divorce.<br/>Donald and Mickey didn't know what to say. They both knew Goofy's ex-wife and never would have imagined that she had been unfaithful to him on so many occasions.<br/>"I'm planning to build a playground, I bet the kids will love it and it would be fun if you brought Max."<br/>The problems did not take long to appear. Donald and Mickey were painting the walls when they both met and noticed something unusual about the walls, they both had a different color. It was not the first time that happened to them. Donald remembered that when they worked painting houses, he and Mickey had taken different colored paint while Goofy had painted a mural in the garage. They had to paint three times, once to correct the walls of different colors and the second because they had been mistaken from home.<br/>"Mickey, why did you use the pink paint?"<br/>"She's pretty, what's wrong with her?"<br/>"It's water, white paint is for exteriors and white for interiors."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey showed up at Scrooge McDuck's office on a Wednesday morning. The day before, he had visited the building that Minnie had told him about and was fascinated. It needed to be remodeled, it was true, but its condition was much better than that of Villa Rosa before Donald started working on it so he believed it would only need a few weeks to get it working.<br/>"What brings you here?" Asked Scrooge McDuck, "if you're looking for Donald ..." <br/>"No, it's not that, I have come to make you a proposal that you will not be able to refuse." <br/>"I already told Donald that I am not going to give him a discount on the salon rental and that I am not going to make a loan to him."<br/>"That's not what I wanted to talk about," Mickey replied, somewhat confused. He knew that Donald and Daisy were getting married, Donald named him after one of his groomsmen, and Minnie had talked about it so often that she had come to suspect it was a hint" it's about business and not about their wedding of Donald and Daisy."<br/>" I hear you."<br/>Mickey began to tell him about his project and what he and Minnie had investigated. He talked about the profits to be made and the competition in the market. He knew Scrooge was a business duck so he couldn't appeal to the emotional, least of all after hearing him deny his nephew a favor.<br/>"It's a pretty risky business."<br/>"Not much. Remember when Donald, Goofy, and I had a restaurant? Sales were good." <br/>"Why did they close?" Scrooge asked, suspicion in his voice.<br/>"The building was rented and the owner preferred to give the premises to his wife's family." <br/>Mickey chose to omit that much of that decision had been based on the actions of the landlord's brother-in-law. When he saw that the business of the three friends was prospering, he decided that he could do better so he convinced the owner that Donald, Mickey and Goofy were talking about him behind his back and that they were not to be trusted. In the end, none of them were successful, customers became scarce, and the three friends were unable to find a location.<br/>"I understand. I can sell the building to you, but I will need a guarantee. I will need an advance of 40%, after that they will be able to pay in monthly installments. I also want 20% of the earnings indefinitely." <br/>Mickey tried to convince Scrooge that he will change his conditions, but he was not successful. Even though they talked for hours, he was only able to reduce the down payment and profit percentage by 10%.<br/>The down payment was what worried him the most. Scrooge McDuck had refused to make a loan to him and he knew that he would not be able to raise the money on his own. All of this was frustrating and especially painful for him. His friends and girlfriend had been so eager to participate in this project.<br/>Thinking about how he would say it was what hurt the most. He had little to miss the meeting that afternoon.<br/>"How was it with Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked, he seemed excited.<br/>"He accepted, but he put many conditions on me." <br/>"Typical of Scrooge."<br/>Mickey began to tell him about his encounter with Scrooge and tried not to omit any details. He also talked about the alternatives he had thought of and how he hoped to cover that not-so-small setback.<br/>"The problem is that the rent is expensive so you would quickly lose the money from the sale of the house." <br/>"You could move to Villa Rosa."<br/>"Sure? " Mickey hadn't expected Donald's proposal.<br/>"Villa Rosa is big, they could all move in and it would still be without space problems. Do not worry about the rent, it is the least I can do after how much you have helped me." <br/>"It'll be fun, too," Daisy added. "Minnie and I live together so there wouldn't be much of a difference."<br/>"I don't think the sale of my house is enough."<br/>"I could sell my house too and with that we could adjust the down payment," Goofy suggested. Max and I don't take up much space.<br/>Mickey was touched. She knew she could count on her friends at all times, but she didn't expect such selfless help.<br/>"They don't have to ...<br/>"Nonsense," Donald interrupted, "Uncle Scrooge offered to help, and we can't let him get away. I also spoke with Panchito and José and they are already on their way." <br/>"You're not alone in this," Minnie told him, "House of Mouse is everyone's project."<br/>Mickey knew that nothing he said would be enough to convince his friends otherwise. Neither did he try. The waiter arrived so everyone ordered something to eat. Then they began to talk about trivialities.<br/>"Minnie and I are going, we have to buy my wedding dress. Donald, I hope you don't forget my wedding ring." <br/>When Mickey had offered to help Donald with his ring, he hadn't expected him to head home. Goofy looked just as confused.<br/>"Accompanying Uncle Scrooge has its advantages" Donald showed him a small chest in which he kept several jewels "which one do you think Daisy likes best?"<br/>Mickey pointed to a pink stone. He didn't know what kind of gem it was, but he hoped Daisy liked it. He knew that his friend liked the color pink and he was sure that it was her favorite color.<br/>"I just have to go to a jewelry store to have it put on a ring. Then go to the bookstore to pick up the invitations. It's lucky that Daisy wanted to be in charge of the organization because I don't think i could have done it alone."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>